dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sana
Perfil thumb|250px|Sana *'Nombre:' 사나 / Sana *'Nombre real:' 湊崎 紗夏 / Minatozaki Sana *'Profesión:' Cantante, y Bailarina. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Osaka , Japón. *'Nacionalidad : Japonesa *'Estatura: '''168cm *'Peso:'48kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo zodiacal: Capricornio *'Zodiaco chino:' Rata *'Agencia:' **JYP Entertainment (Corea del Sur) Programas de TV *(KBS) The Return of Superman (07-08-2016, Junto a Nayeon y Jihyo) *(KBS2) Happy Together (14-07-2016) *(SBS) Same Bed Different Dreams (11-07-2016, Junto a Mina, Tzuyu y Chae Young) *(MBC) Music Core (MC Especial, 14-05-2016) *(KBS) Duet Song Festival (15-04-2016) *(KBS) Juegos Olímpicos (04-02-2016) *(KBS) Golden Bell Challenge (03-01-2016) *(OnStyle) The Body Show 2 (31-12-2015) *(MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (09-12-2015) *(MBC) My Little Television (22-11-2015) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (16-11 *(Arirang TV) After School Club (03-11-15) *'2015: ' (Naver TV) Twice TV 2 V * '''2015: (Naver TV) Twice TV * 2015: (Mnet) SIXTEEN Programas de Radio *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (03-03-2016) Vídeos Musicales * 2016: J.Y. Park - "Fire" (feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yeun & Park Ji Min) * 2014: GOT7 - "A" * 2014: Junho - "Feel" Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: TWICE ** Posición: '''Sub-vocalista y 3ra bailarina principal. *** '''Saludo: "¡Hola! Soy la ternura y la sensualidad de TWICE, Sana". * Idiomas: Japonés (lengua materna), y Coreano (fluido). * Hobbies: Le gustan mucho las lociones fragantes y los perfumes, por lo que acostumbra a coleccionar montones de ellos. Además, le relaja ir de compras y le fascina comer. * Especialidad: La caligrafía. * Cosas que le gustan: El aroma de las velas; cuando huele una vela aromática que realmente le agrada se siente mucho más calmada y cómoda. También le gusta mucho observar el cielo estrellado y los paisajes por la noche. * Estilo: Sana es una chica muy peculiar, y lo refleja también en su forma de vestir. Según su estado de ánimo decide vestir una cosa o la otra, aunque casi siempre conjunta con negro, blanco y rosa. * Cantantes favoritos: Ne-Yo, Ariana Grande y Lea Michele. * Lema: '"Siempre has de mirar hacia delante". * Además de ser japonesa, Sana tiene nacionalidad australiana. * tiene un gran parecido con su padre * Sana fue la segunda participante en ser revelada para el programa SIXTEEN. * Antes de entrar en SIXTEEN había ganado popularidad por haber sido la protagonista del vídeo musical de GOT7 '"A". * Suele guiñar a las demás miembros. * Antes de unirse a JYP estudiaba en una academia de baile en Osaka. * Fue llamada por JYP cuando estaba de compras con un amiga en Japón. En ese entonces iba en 3er grado. * Cuando le preguntaron su razón de querer ser cantante, ella dijo: "Como a mi madre le gusta la música, solía escuchar canciones Pop muy seguido desde mi infancia, y cuando mi madre encontraba su música favorita, solíamos cantarla juntas en el baño. Creo que ese momento fue cuando me empezó a gustar el canto. Pero el momento en el que decidí que quería ser cantante...Mi abuela veía un programa Japonés llamado algo así como "Karaoke Contest" todas las semanas y una vez, mientras veíamos el programa juntas, me sonrió y me dijo 'Espero que estés en este programa' y como yo era joven le dije que entraría ese programa. Como dije eso, mi deseo de ser cantante creció hasta que quise 'estar en el escenario real'. Primero solo quise ser una simple cantante, pero pensé que si me convertía en una cantante de K-Pop, viajaría por Asia como el centro, y quería ser una cantante que reciba mucho amor así que me decidí a ser una cantante de K-Pop" * Cuando no estudia Coreano, aprende más de este viendo programas de televisión o dramas. * Sus fans crearon el lema que dice "No Sana, No life" (Sin Sana, No hay vida). A ella le parece muy divertido y le sorprende como la gente empezó a venir con eso. También piensa que quien lo haya inventado es alguien muy inteligente. * Tiene una gran relación con Dahyun y Tzuyu. * Se propuso convertirse en un miembro irreemplazable de TWICE. * Su forma de estornudar es muy tierna y peculiar. * En su audición para entrar a JYP bailó "Mr. Taxi" de Girls' Generation. * Sana tiene un problema, su cara, brazos y piernas se hinchan con facilidad. Es por eso por lo que su objeto más preciado son un par de calcetines especiales, que le ayudan a disminuir la inflamación. * Confesó en una entrevista que si fuera chico saldría con Somi, porque cocina de maravilla y le prepararía platos deliciosos. * Le gustan mucho las películas de terror. * Debido a que vivieron juntas durante mucho tiempo y las tres son japonesas, Sana mantiene una estrecha relación de amistad con Momo y Mina. Su sueño era poder debutar juntas, y fue un duro golpe saber que tras la eliminación de Momo del programa, no sería así. Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando en la final de SIXTEEN se dio a conocer que Momo debutaría junto al resto de las ganadoras como la novena miembro de TWICE pese a haber sido eliminada anteriormente. * Entre las 3 japonesas, Sana tiene el dialecto mas fuerte. * Le gusta mucho ir de compras, y no puede evitar decantarse por los pantalones, las faldas y las chaquetas. * Se caracteriza por ser una jovencita que nunca deja de sonreír, y que en extrañas ocasiones se enfada e irrita. Su carácter y forma de comportarse es tan especial que todos los que la conocen aseguran que es una chica con una personalidad 4D. * En Osaka, su ciudad natal, los inviernos son fríos pero no nieva en absoluto; es por eso que cuando Sana llegó a Corea del Sur le encantó jugar con la nieve. * Le gusta la idea de ir a un tienda y comprar productos con la opción 1+1, 1+2. * Dahyun la eligió como la miembro del grupo con quien saldría si fuese hombre. Dijo que sana tiene bastante aegyo y cree que si fuera hombre eso le gustaría mucho. * Es una de las integrantes que más aegyo tiene, le sale de forma muy natural. * Considera que se parece a una ardilla, puesto que siempre le piden que imite a una. * Comparte habitación con Nayeon, Mina y Jihyo. Es la habitación más grande, pero el resto de miembros dicen que también es la más desordenada. * Actualmente, muchos netizens opinan que debido a su dulce y brillante personalidad en ocasiones parece ser la maknae de TWICE,siendo su rostro aniñado uno de sus rasgos más característicos. * En menos de un hora el hashtag creado por su decimonoveno cumpleaños #HAPPYSANADAY se hizo tendencia en Corea del Sur. * Sus compañeras la consideran la miembro extranjera que mejor dominio tiene del coreano. * En una encuesta del programa Pop in Seoul fue elegida por los fans con un 29% de votos como la ídolo a la cual gustarían tener como maestra. * Quedó en primer lugar en una encuesta de 1theK sobre "Quién es mejor hablando Coreano" hecha a los fans a través de varias redes sociales. * Durante las promociones de Cheer up 'fue muy popular su parte en la canción "'shy shy shy" por su forma única de decirlo, en una entrevista explicó que no es muy buena con el inglés y aunque lo intentó mucho no lograba decir la frase, por eso, para que sonara lo más similar decía "sha sha sha". Enlace * Perfil (Naver) Galería Sana1.jpg Sana2.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1996